shazam7121fandomcom-20200215-history
Shazam7121 Rap Battles
Shazam7121 Rap Battles is a rap battle series created by Shazam7121, and co-owned by Zack Maloney. The series began in 2014, but was then rebooted in early 2015, then again sometime in 2016. After Shazam shut down his channel, he left the Rap Battle Community. Since Ninja vs Bruce Lee and Shazam vs Lionlo 2, The series has been officially cancelled, since Shazam vs Lionlo 2 the Series has come back. Rap Battles (Original) Season 1 (Original): 1- Doom Guy vs Combat Echizen 2- Michael Myers vs Jeff the Kiler 3- Sonic.EXE vs Evil Otto 4- Shotgun160 vs Knowe386 5- Mario vs Mickey Mouse 6- The Rap Battle Parody vs Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2 Original: 7- Tiger Woods vs OJ Simpson 8- Link vs Cloud 9- Shy Guy vs Isaac 11- Shotgun vs Knowe386 2 12- Chris Brown vs Beatskull 13- Angry Video Game Nerd vs Angry Joe 14- Usher11 vs KennethH5 15- Mickey Mouse vs Donald Duck Rap Battles (First Reboot) 16- Mario vs Luigi 17- Google Plus vs Skype 18- Shazam7121 vs KennethH5 19- The Chosen One vs The Second Coming 20- Shazam7121 vs KennethH5 2 Rap Battles (Second Reboot): 1/21- Mario vs Luigi Remaster 2/22- Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash 3/23- XBOX 1 vs PS4 4/24- Minecraft vs Roblox 5/25- Shazam7121 vs Zack (Lionlo) 6/26- Minecraft vs Roblox 7/27- Shazam7121 vs Shazam's Dad 8/28- Filthy Frank vs Danny Phatom 9/29- Mickey Mouse vs Donald Duck (remaster) 10/30- Donald Trump vs Jay Gatsby 11/31- Aiden Pearce vs Anonymous 12/32- Ninja vs Bruce Lee 13/33- Shazam7121 vs Zack (Lionlo) 2 Confirmed- Shazam7121 vs horrifedguy669 Unofficial/Scrapped Battles 1- Camper vs Log (April Fools 2015) 2- Minecraft vs Roblox 2 3- Minecraft vs Roblox 3 (Original) 4- Pot of Gold vs Lucky Charms 5- Super Mario Logan vs Black Yoshi (One Verse Only) 6- Michael Myers vs Jeff the Killer (Remaster) 7- Skype vs Google Hangouts 8- Chris Brown vs Beatskull 2 9- Stofferex vs WoodenHornets 10- Chris Brown vs Beatskull (Remaster) (original series finale) Cast: # Shazam7121 (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 26, 27, 28 (cameo), 29, 30, 31, 37 (cameo), Upcoming) # Zack Maloney (1(reused footage), 27, 28, 30, 31, 32 (cameo), 34, 37, Upcoming) # KennethH5 (1 (cameo), 3, 4, 5, 6, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 20, 21, 22, 23, 26, 30 (cameo), Upcoming) # Usher11 (1, 2, 4, 6, 9, 17, 12, Upcoming) # Mat4yo (2/Reused Footage) # Jet (7, 13, 15, 33) # Shara (Shazam's Sister) (11) # Speakonia (13, 29) # Zaloxitah (14, 19, 20, 23, 27, 30 (cameo), Upcoming) # Jana (Shazam's Sister) (16, 29) # Alejandro Silva (20) # SuperJake1764 (20) # Justin MarioSonic (17 (cameo), 21) # Light (21, Upcoming) # Skeep (2015 April Fools, Upcoming) # ChaoProductions (25, 29, Upcoming) # Shazam's Dad (28, Upcoming) # Justin Buckner (1 (cameo), 28/Reused Footage) # Shazam's Mom (28) # SuperThingsOnCups (33) # Nath (24, 27, 30, Upcoming) # F00PZ (24, Upcoming) # Eduar Gutierrez (24, 30) # Daniel (Tovi Boi) (24, 25, 30) # Boris (27) # Endy (31) # TruthBrood (34, Upcoming) # TheDankHank (30) # Vladimyr P. (32) # Gamer (33) # 05Starsie Guy669 (Upcoming) # Paul Gaming (Upcoming) # SonnyBoi TV (Upcoming) # Garret Right Back at Ya! (Upcoming) # IndieBugger (Upcoming) # Blaze the Movie Fan (Upcoming) # Jacket Guy (Upcoming) # Dre Calkins (Upcomnig) # Nara David (37, Upcoming) # Mythical Numbers of 123 (Upcoming) # John Brownwood (Upcoming) # Kuba Bandura (Upcoming) # Emandsam (Upcoming) # Clineonurite (Upcoming) # Dani Frias (Upcoming) # Declan Corey (Upcoming) # Jacob G. (Upcoming) # Samuel'sCrazyWorld (Upcoming) # Raulix (Scrapped, Upcoming) # Sans the skeleton (Upcoming) # Primetec (Scrapped, Upcoming) # IcerM (Upcoming) # Pop Culture Rap Battles (Upcoming) # Daniel the Rapper (Upcoming) # Alexander Blue Canine (Upcoming)Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Scrapped # Mr. Maplesyrup # Owen The Legendary # Luis Arias # Dean Cameos # Hunter Tolliver (2/Reused Footage) # Beatskull (17) # KeeperAction (17, 31) # MisterDevelopment﻿ (17) # Michael Modaff (17) # Tehmontananspartangamer (15) # Nathan Provost (19/Reused Footage) # mrbiggyful (19/Reused Footage) # Fle (26, 27, 28) # Boris's Mom (27) # Boris's Sister (27, 30) Trivia: *Pyrocynical riffed on Roblox Vs Minecraft, and Pyros fanbase made it the most popular battle yet.Category:Cancelled Series